An Angel's apocalypse
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Powerful ancient beings, long assumed dead, resurface as part of the most dangerous organization the world has ever faced, Qlippoth, and its leader, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. They seem to have a personal vendetta against Archangel Michael and the Angels. Who are they, what relationship do they have with Michael, and most importantly for the sake of the world, can they be stopped?
1. A new threat

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another DxD story. This is the first pure Highschool DxD story I have done in a while, and it is going to be based on Qlippoth and the Evil Dragons. I hope that you enjoy it.

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD

* * *

Hell. A place of suffering found in many Judeo-Christian based religions. There are countless versions of this place found in many cultures, all of which resemble the actual place.

The Chinese believe in Diyu, a place where there are eighteen levels of suffering, and people are placed in the level based on crimes they committed during their lifetime.

The Japanese believe in Yomi, a world of Darkness ruled by the Shinto goddess Izanami. A place of eternal suffering and damnation, it is a place that no one will ever escape from.

Alas, however, most of these places are just distortions of the real thing. There is a hell, but the Christian notion of seas of fire, or drinks of flaming water are false.

Hell, or as the various inhabitants prefer, the Underworld, is vastly different from the Christian portrayals.

The Underworld for one has about the same size as does Earth, but vastly larger land mass due to the fact that the Underworld has no oceans.

Secondly, there are numerous parts of the Underworld, but the two largest territories are in the hands of the Fallen Angels or the Devils, but now the territories are unified into one big territory.

There are also other parts of the Underworld, each controlled by a different mythological ruler. There is Cocytus, controlled by the Greek god Hades, which is in the deepest part of the Underworld.

There is Mictlan, a section of the Underworld controlled by the Aztec god Mictlantecuhtli, and his wife and goddess Mictecacihuatl.

There is however, one section in the far northwest of the Underworld that no single faction lays claim to, or even inhabits.

The geography of the land itself is quite the enigma. Here, frozen streams crisscross deserts, which are laying at the foot of mountains taller than Mount Everest. This section of the Underworld comprises twenty percent of the entire Underworld, but it is so brutal that most life forms couldn't live in it for an extended period of time.

Here, where weather violently fluctuates with violent hail storms, to month long sandstorms, and where temperature can vary from near absolute zero to one thousand degrees Celsius, it is safe to assume that there are very few inhabitants. The creatures that reside here are mostly unknown as the weather conditions forbid Devil or Fallen Angel scientists from studying them, but it is known that creatures such as the Lamia, Telchines, and Greek mammoth, are able to survive here.

This unforgiving section of the Underworld is called the Axis Mundi, a land where beings go to die if they have a deathwish.

There are very few geographical locations in the Axis Mundi beside the Sarkissian Desert, and the extremely tall Naraka mountain, one of which is Sydonay cave at the base of the Oray Mountain, the tallest mountain in the Axis Mundi, and indeed, the entire Underworld.

Deep inside the Sydonay cave, stalagmites can be seen overhead on the mouth of the cave, and frozen ice residing right next to the rock stalagmites.

The Sydonay cave, unlike many places in the Axis Mundi, is more than capable of sustaining life. The temperature in the cave is above negative one-hundred degrees Celsius, a temperature in which most Devils would die at, but a temperature that is uncomfortable, but survivable for another species.

What could possibly survive in such unforgiving conditions?

**(Sydonay Cave, Axis Mundi, the Underworld)**

Laughter can be heard inside the Sydonay Cave. A distinctly female laugh is heard, echoing in the various tunnels and passageways leading into the cave. Afterward, a rough, male chuckle can be heard, and on top of that, a refined voice can be heard talking. The source of the laughter is coming deep within the Sydonay cave, from a hallowed, unnatural lair near the back of the cave.

"Rizevim has made his move already?" A soft, feminine voice said.

Here, in the room illuminated by torches on each wall, there sit four thrones. Each throne is made from the rock material that surrounds it, and the thrones protrude from the walls. A woman is sitting on the throne from the North direction, facing the center of the room as are the three other beings in the room.

The woman is a beautiful woman with radiantly glowing beige skin, flowing auburn colored hair, and golden color eyes. The woman has a voluptuous figure, and is wearing a flowing black gown that runs down to her feet.

Her body is adorned with many types of golden jewelry, many necklaces, earrings, and chains crisscrossing her body.

To her left, there is a heavily muscled tanned male with the body of a man, but the head of an ox. The man is wearing a simple black toga, as is the slender blue skinned man with scales that is sitting opposite of him. The scale man has a messy head of black hair and green eyes that pierce the darkness in the room.

"Indeed he has sister. He revealed himself in Romania." Ox man said in a baritone voice.

"Twas a foolish move. Announcing intentions like that. He got that from his father." Scale man said in a raspy voice.

"Lucifer…" a third male voice in the room lowly growled. All three of the other beings looked at the male at the south side of the room.

The male is the silent one out of the group, barely talking, and if he does, muttering a few words here and there. This being is with a black hood covering his head and shielding his face, dressed in black armor from head down, and is wearing a black body suit underneath, not letting one inch of his skin be seen.

"Yes, Lucifer's son. " The woman said as the hooded one slowly mumbled something under his breath.

"So, what is our course of action?" Ox man asked.

"It is quite simple brother. We shall meet up with Rizevim and begin the unsealing." Scale man said as the three beings looked at the hooded being, who simply sat still.

"Isn't it far too early though? We might risk getting exposed should the process take too long." The woman said, explaining her fears about the process.

"Indeed sister, that is a rational fear. Nonetheless, we should finish this before the enemy consolidates together and gains too much strength." Scale man said, reassuring the lone female in the group.

"What you say is good, brother." Ox man said to scale man.

"Indeed brother. Shall we proceed to Rizevim now?" Scale man said, getting up from his throne. The woman and the ox followed his lead and stood up too. After a few seconds, the hooded figure also stood up and walked over to the female of the group.

"Proceed to the safe house where Rizevim is. Come, let us make haste." The scale man said to his comrades as he vanished from the room in a brilliant flash of light.

The ox man was next, teleporting from the damp room, leaving the hooded figure and the woman together.

"Come now, brother. It is only a matter of time." She said, holding her hand out to the hooded figure. The figure clasped her hands and waited as the woman summoned a magical circle that teleported both of the beings out of the room.

**(Hyoudou Residence, Japan)**

Things are rather chaotic at this moment in time at the Hyoudou residence. This unassuming six story mansion is the headquarters of team DxD, the task force assembled to combat Rizevim Lucifer and his faction in the Khaos Brigade.

As such, this mansion houses Angels, Devils, Dragons, and even a God. There are over sixty people living in the mansion, which is chaos after receiving this message from Michael, the King of Heaven and the successor to the God of the Bible, himself after he arrived at the Hyoudou Residence.

"We have felt the energies of Tzaphqiel, Sariel, and Remiel." Michael stated as everyone settled down after the King of Heaven called everyone to gather around for a meeting.

"Um, aren't those three Seraph?" Issei asked the current God of Heaven.

"You don't know Issei-kun?" Irina asked sadly.

"These Angels were my brothers, fallen from Heaven after they were discovered giving information to the Khaos Brigade." Michael said as everyone recoiled from this new piece of information.

"They fell and haven't been felt until today. Raphael has been staying in the Underworld, constantly on the watch for their auras to appear and they did just that. They appeared in a small warehouse inside of Astaroth territory." Michael stated somberly.

"Michael, how does that deal with us? We are meant to fight with Rizevim, not these Angels." Azazel said, stepping up in front of the crowd.

"Azazel, the thing is that we have reason to suspect that these three Seraph are working in conjuction with Rizevim in his plot to revive 666." Michael said as Azazel rasied his eyebrows.

"Ah, that is interesting. So you want us to investigate?" Azazel said as Michael nodded.

"Yes, we shall be going together to investigate this." Michael said.

"What, we?" Irina shouted out.

"Yes, I, will be going with you. Please take care of me." Michael said as he did a slight bow, catching everyone off-guard.

"Michael-sama! It is an honor to work with you!" Irina and Xenovia shouted in unison.

"Um, Sensei, who will be going to the Underworld?" Issei asked Azazel, who simply chuckled.

"That is a good question! Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage, the Angels, Sun Wukong, Yu-Long, and…" Azazel started.

"Vali. What about your team?" He finished.

"Sure, I've been waiting for a good fight. These Angels should be able to satisfy me." Vali said as the rest of the room sweat dropped.

"And of course, Michael and I will come." Azazel said as everyone that was called stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Michael said in a calm voice as everyone nodded and summoned their magical circle.

**(Warehouse deep within Astaroth territory)**

Astaroth territory, beautiful territory located on the Eastern side of the Underworld. Home to factories and workshops alike, this area is considered the prime center of manufacturing in entire Underworld.

As such, there are many warehouses, built and owned by Devils to house Devil made goods that are either exported out of the Underworld to the Human world, or sent to Devil-friendly factions throughout the world.

Right now, there is a fraction of the DxD team stationed outside of a warehouse in the country side of Astaroth territory, far away from the industrial centers, so this is a rather strange choice for a warehouse come to think of it.

This facility is abandoned as no one felt life forces coming from inside of the building. Everyone, except two beings.

"Can you feel that, Michael?" Azazel asked the Angel and his former brother.

Right now, everyone is outside the abandoned warehouse, prepping their entrance and exit strategies just in case of anything goes wrong.

Azazel, not talking to anyone, just stares at the massive warehouse in front of him, which simply looks like an airplane hangar from the outside.

"So you feel it too." Michael said calmly.

"This aura, I haven't felt it in over ten thousand years….." Azazel said calmly.

"It's him, isn't it?" He added.

"Don't be ridiculous. He died a long time ago." Michael said rather rudely, breaking the façade of his nice personality.

"Don't lie to me Michael." Azazel said, grabbing the Angel by the arm and staring into his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it is him. He is supposed to be dead. I saw him die before my very eyes." Michael said, jerking his arm back and staring at the Fallen Angel.

"Are you ladies done arguing right now? We have a warehouse to investigate." Sun Wukong said, getting in between the two twelve winged beings.

"Yes." Azazel said, not breaking eye contact with the Archangel.

"Indeed. Is everything ready?" Michael asked.

"Indeed. The Sitri peerage is maintaining the barrier outside, so nothing can get in or out, so there is no chance of escape of these Angels." Sun Wukong said happily.

"Alright." Michael said before taking a deep breath. Michael looked at the DxD members as they all approached the door.

Michael opened the massive hangar doors, as everyone rushed through them.

There was no one inside, but the factory definitely is Khaos Brigade affiliated. There are shipping containers upon shipping containers, for as far as the eye can see. Six, seven, and up to ten containers were stacked upon each other, creating a massive sea of red-colored containers.

That wasn't what caught the attention of team DxD. On the walls, there vacuum sealed pods. Inside of the pods, there are dragons. The mass produced dragons that are similar to those encountered by the Gremory peerage in Romania.

Right now, these dragons are simply inside the liquid filled pods, sleeping until they are needed for battle.

"Definitely Khaos Brigade." Azazel surmised. Clapped could then be heard inside of the dark and damp warehouse, putting everyone on guard.

"Very good my brother. You were always one of the smarter ones." A refined baritone male voice said.

This shocked Azazel. He hadn't heard that voice in over ten thousand years. He was supposed to be dead,.

"Show yourself!" Michael demanded. Michael too was shocked. He was sure that he died as he saw him dying right in front of his eyes. This complicated things, for Michael. Everyone assumed that he was dead, but apparently not, he survived.

"What's the rush, little brother? You aren't happy to hear from me after all these years?" The male voice taunted.

"Hehehe, fine. I'll come out, brother Michael."

A figure jumped from the stack of shipping containers, and landed in front of team DxD. It was the scale headed man from earlier.

"Long time, no see Azazel, Michael." The scale man said as everyone readied their weapons.

"Sensei, you know this guy?" Issei asked Azazel as he brought out his Sacred Gear.

"You didn't tell them about me brother? I am hurt." The scale man said, putting his hand on his chest to feign hurt.

"I am Chemosh." He said, getting a gasp from Irina and Xenovia.

"Chemosh?! Detestable God of the Moabites?" Irina said in a shocked voice.

"Well, that is one name the Humans call me." The scale man said in a rather disgusted voice.

"But, you know what the name Father gave me was, right Michael?" The scale man said in a questioning tone as everyone looked at the Archangel, who was gritting his teeth.

"Hehe, what's the matter, brother? Cat got your tongue? Well, I'll be nice and reveal the true that you and Father hid from the Humans and the world." He said as his skin shifted to a light color. The scales disappeared and his skin became a tannish color.

At the end of the transformation, the scale man is actually a very handsome man, with looks rivaling that of Azazel and Michael.

"I am Chemiel. Archangel Chemiel, older brother of Michael."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I am actually surprised that I uploaded this during the weekdays, but since I had extra time this week, I thought I would give all of my loyal readers a treat. This fanfiction will be a rather short series that will probably be seven chapters at most.

Please read, favorite, and follow this fanfiction. But most importantly review! I need your reviews.


	2. The end of the world

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of An Angel's Apocalypse. This chapter will be about the history of my characters, as well as the beginning of the massive battle scene that will take place next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD**

* * *

**(Underworld)**

[Brother of Michael?!]

Everyone in the warehouse shouted at the same time after hearing this shocking information.

"Don't lie about Michael-sama, detestable God!" Irina said, defending the honor of the new God of Heaven.

"Don't talk to me like that you fake Angel." Chemiel said in a dark voice as he released a fraction of his enormous aura.

"Also, it isn't a lie. Ask Michael yourself." Chemiel said, turning his attention back towards Michael.

"My my, what a touching family reunion. I think I am going to cry!" A distinct male voice said, clapping his hands in mock joy. Everyone in the factory paused except Michael and Chemiel, and Vali's anger immediately flared up.

"What's with the long face Vali? You still mad at me for what I did? Bwah, you kids today are so sheltered. I only caused your father to abandon you, nothing unusual." Rizevim said with a chuckle, appearing from the shadows with two women and a man with an ox head. In front of them however, there was the shadowy hooded figure, whose aura is suffocating everyone in the room.

One of the women is Lilith, the clone of Ophis that was made from power stolen from her. The others are the others from the cave back in the Axis Mundi.

"Remember them Michael? Hm?" Chemiel said as the ox man's head morphed into that of a human's, revealing a handsome male face with messy red hair in its wake.

"No, you are….." Michael started as his face trembled.

"Dead? No dear brother, we are not." The woman said scornfully.

"You thought you managed to rid us during the Great War right? Well, think again, we managed to survive." The man said as they both stood next to Chemiel.

"Azazel, nice to see you again after all of these years." The woman said, turning her gaze to Azazel, who simply grinned.

"I always knew you were too sly to be killed, Asheriel. But you, Molechel, brother, I thought your battle mania would be your downfall." Azazel said, shaking his head at the man beside Chemiel.

"Brother Chemiel rescued me from my own stupidity of battle mania. I've mellowed out throughout the years, but I am still willing to kill." Molechel said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt this family speech, but we really need to start with the beginning of the invasion!" Rizevim said in a singing voice after he put his hands up, producing the Holy Grail from inside his robe.

"What are you planning to do with the Holy Grail?!" Azazel shouted at him as the hooded man stood next to Rizevim.

"Uhuhu, do you really want to know? Can you keep it a secret?" Rizevim taunted.

"…..Well, I'll tell you as a birthday present! But first, answer this question, do you know who this is?" Rizevim questioned, gesturing to the hooded figure beside him.

"No. I don't know him." Azazel said as he looked at the figure up and down.

"Liar!" Rizevim said as he pointed his finger at Azazel before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe, now you will remember!" Rizevim said, pulling the hood down of the hooded figure. What is seen is a figure with extremely pale, ghost white skin, pitch black messy hair, and lifeless black eyes.

!

"No, it can't be…." Azazel said.

"This is impossible! I saw him dying in front of me." Michael started.

"No, Michael. You saw him dying, and then I knocked you out." Chemiel added as Rizevim burst laughing.

"Bwhahahaha. So you remember right? This was your brother… Gamaliel!" Rizevim said in dramatic fashion.

"…..But…. You should also know something, he WAS Gamaliel. But!" Rizevim said, holding one finger up.

"Guess what he is now? Hm, anyone know the answer? Winner gets a hundred points!" Rizevim said in a mocking voice as Azazel and Michael stared intensely at Gamaliel.

"Well, no takers that is disappointing. I'll tell you all anyway because you have all been a wonderful audience. He is, drum roll please! The 666!" Rizevim said as everyone focused in on Gamaliel.

[The trihexa?!]

Everyone shouted in unison, shocked that the creature that God sealed away is standing right in front of them.

"Yes, he is! The one from the Bible who I won't name because of pain sealed him away, but! Now, with this…..!" Rizevim said, thrusting the Holy Grail for all to see.

"We can undo all of these seals set by him, and then! We can kill the Great Red and invade the other world! Isn't this wonderful?!" Rizevim said, putting a hand on the shoulder of Gamaliel.

"You bastard! You are going to do that to invade the other world?!" Azazel shouts as the Gremory team, and Vali glare at Rizevim.

"Now, I truly am offended you think that way. We all have our problems, some more than others. But still, we are supposed to be evil. Devils, greedy and indulgent. You Fallen Angels, lustful and sinful. That is why I am going to leave my mark on this world and the other world in a sea of fire and death!" Rizevim said, laughing like a maniac as everyone readied their weapons.

"Everyone here must hate me, right? Well, you can hate me all you want as you won't be doing it for much longer. Now if you will excuse me…." Rizevim said as the Holy Grail turned a faint yellow.

All of the sudden, hundreds, no, thousands of red magical circles appeared on the body of Gamaliel, who simply said nothing.

"Everyone attack Rizevim, we can't let him unseal Gamaliel!" Michael and Azazel shouted in unison.

"Take this!" Azazel and Michael said after creating thousands of Light spears which they threw at Rizevim.

"Lightning!" Akeno said, launching Holy lightning at Rizevim.

"Power of Destruction!" Rias said, sending a stream of the power at son of the original Lucifer.

The others didn't bother as they were either close range fighters, or Sacred Gear users, which are nullified by Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller.

"Ugh, Chemiel. If you will….." Rizevim said, rolling his eyes as Chemiel stood in front of the attacks with his hand out.

A tremendous magical circle appeared in front of him, generating a tremendous flash of light when the attacks hit.

After the light disappeared, Rizevim, Gamaliel, Asheriel, Molechel, and Lilith were on one side, while Sun Wukong, Michael, and Azazel were left on the other side.

"What did he do?!" Azazel screamed at Rizevim.

"You forgot about what Chemiel can do? I'm disappointed in you brother…" Molechel said, shaking his head in displeasure.

"But, now let's forget about that. I got Azazel." Asheriel said as a sadistic grin appeared on her face.

"I have Michael." Molechel said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wukong." Lilith said with no emotion.

"Don't make me do this brother, you'll get hurt." Michael said coldly as a vicious smile appeared on his face.

"This isn't like the last time, psychopath. I've improved." Molechel said as he created Light spears which he threw at Michael, who simply dodged.

'This is going to be a long battle, if he truly improved.' Michael thought.

**(Issei's pov)**

'What, what just happened?

'Am I on a cloud?'

I feel the area around me. It feels like I am on a fluffy cloud, I can just sink through this.

I got up, and I see everyone else. Vali, Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia, Irina-chan, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Gasper, and Kiba.

How did I get here? The last thing I remember was our attacks getting intercepted by Chemiel, Michael's brother, and now we are here.

"Good, you are all awake." Chemiel's voice boomed as I looked down at my body. Good I am still in my armor, I can take this guy on, even if he is a God.

A pillar of fire descended in front of us, revealing Chemiel with a smirk on his face.

**(Overall pov)**

"Greetings, White Dragon Emperor, Red Dragon Emperor, everyone else. I am Archangel Chemiel. Regrettably the brother of Michael." Chemiel said as he observed everyone in front of him.

"Where are we?!" Vali shouted at Chemiel.

"Well, hello to you too." Chemiel said in a mocking manner.

"I'd address your great grand uncle a bit better. To answer your question, we are on a different plane.I teleported all of you here to show you the truth of what really happened." Chemiel said with a smile on his face.

"Also, don't even think about attacking me right now. As demonstrated before, I can block all of your attacks without much effort. I fended off my Father before, don't think you will stand any chance of surprising me." Chemiel said as he flicked his wrist, parting the clouds below them, revealing a beautiful city in the sky, Heaven.

"Now, I actually am rather reasonable. Once I am finished showing you what I want to show you, you will be set free as I want to get back to see Michael die. And, I'll even let you question me about anything you see. You see, I want the truth of us to be known, not what propaganda Michael comes up with."

"Now, for the first part of our tour." Chemiel said, rotating his wrist so that a giant mass of Angels is seen currently falling from Heaven.

"Tell me, children, where are we?" Chemiel asked.

"Heaven, of course." Irina said, an angry look on her face.

"No need for hate young one. Do you see what is happening?" Chemiel asked, as team DxD observes what is happening to the Angels around them.

"Angels are falling out of Heaven." Issei answered.

"Correct, these Angels, my brethren are falling out of Heaven with my brother Lucifer. In other words, these are the first generation of Devils." Chemiel said as Rias became shocked.

"Yes, Lucifer fell out of Heaven with over four hundred other Angels, seventy two of them extremely powerful ones, Agares, Sitri, Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, Bael, Gremory. The list goes on and on, but you understand the general idea as these Angels became the seventy two pillars of you Devils." Chemiel said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why am I showing you this, you might be thinking in your head? Great question. Because this." Chemiel said, snapping his fingers, changing the territory to a beautiful, lush garden.

"The garden of Eden. Quite a lovely place." Chemiel said as six Angels walked in to the garden and stood near a tree.

There is an extremely old looking man with a beard and a staff, a young version of Michael, young Molechel, young Asheriel, young Chemiel, and young Gamaliel.

"Do you know who these people are?" Chemiel said as all six Angels stopped walking.

"Michael-sama is there!" Irina shouted.

"Indeed, brother Michael is there. There is Father, sister, me and my two brothers. You heard their names before, but let me tell you again. Asheriel, Molechel, and Gamaliel, three out of the twenty Seraphs of Heaven." Chemiel said as Irina shouted out.

"Liar! There are only ten Seraph in Heaven."

"Fool, do you think that is actually true?" Chemiel shouted back in an angry voice before collecting his cool again.

"There were twenty Seraph. The ten I'm sure Michael told you about, and then the ones he tried to erase from history." Chemiel said with a disgusted sigh.

"There was also Asmodeus, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Azazel, and Shemhazai." Chemiel said as everyone became shocked at the fact that Azazel used to be a Seraph.

"Shocked right? Four Satans, and two Fallen Angels being Seraph is quite unbelievable. Michael washed them out of the history books, as well as the four other Seraph."

"I was the first Seraph, and the first Angel that Father created. Forget the lies Michael has told you." Chemiel said coldly.

"Then there was Asheriel, the 18th Seraph, Molechel, the 19th Seraph, and finally, Gamaliel. The 20th Seraph. Of course, Father had given us different names after we left. " Chemiel said to the shocked members of team DxD.

"My sister became Asherah, while my brother became Molech, the detestable God of the Ammonites." Chemiel said, emphasizing the word detestable with disgust.

"So, why are we here? Watch." Chemiel said, gesturing to the scene in front of him.

There is God, waving his staff around, and all the wings of the five other Angels were opened. Michael with his twelve wings, Asheriel, Gamaliel, Chemiel, and Molechel with their twelve wings opened.

All of the sudden, the 1st, 18th, 19th, and twentieth Seraph's wings started to violently twist and turn, causing the Angels to collapse on the floor in pain. Michael held out his hand and created a magical circle underneath the four writhing Angels.

"Yeah, Father didn't like it when we had different opinions. You know, Lucifer didn't fall from Heaven because he wanted to take over the kingdom, no, he rebelled for a different reason. The humans, the filthy, hairless apes Father created. Lucifer saw what they truly were, murderous, greedy, selfish, and vain beings." Chemiel said as everyone remains silent.

"History proved him right with all the wars the humans caused, but that is beside the point. Anyway, the four of us supported Lucifer's ideals, but we remained loyal to Father after Lucifer left Heaven. You know what Father did to us in return? This." Chemiel said, gesturing to the scene happening in front of them.

"He tortured us, trying to strip away our powers. Send us to live among the humans as punishment for our thoughts." Chemiel said as younger version of himself broke free from the magical bindings.

"Well, I wasn't going to take that. I broke free of the restraints and helped the others break free as well." Chemiel said as the scene focused in on Michael, who was smiling at the sight of this.

"Do you see this? He was taking pleasure in our pain." Chemiel noting the sadistic grin on Michael's face as Chemiel broke free.

"Michael-sama would never do that! Stop with your lies!" Irinia screamed as Chemiel looked at her disgustedly.

"You'd think that right? Michael with his good guy act, fooled a lot of people. Fooled me once into thinking he cared for me. No, he just cared for my birthright. The right to lead Heaven should Father decide to retire." Chemiel said as the scene shifts to an unconscious God and barely alive Michael.

"So, what happened next? Good question. Well, me and my siblings overpowered God and Michael, but we were critically wounded, especially Gamaliel, the youngest out of us." Chemiel said as Irina became shocked at the sight of a barely alive Michael.

"So, after this we traveled, and found a home. Brother Lucifer allowed us to stay in the Underworld with him. He managed to restore our powers back to normal, but he couldn't help Gamaliel as his wounds were far too lethal." Chemiel said as the scene showed the original Lucifer healing Molechel in his palace.

"So, we looked around, desperately trying to save our brother, and we found this place." Chemiel said as a picture of an oasis in the middle of the desert appeared.

[It can't be!]

Ddraig and Albion both shouted at the same time, causing their users to recoil in surprise.

"Ddraig, what is it? Issei asked.

"Albion, what happened?" Vali asked.

"Yes, you dragons remember what this is right? This is in the Axis Mundi, your birthplace!" Chemiel declared.

!

"Ddraig, what does he mean?" Issei asked the Dragon within him.

[This is the land of our birth. The land where the Evil Dragons, us two Heavenly Dragons, and the five Dragon Kings were born. That oasis is the only place that had water in the Axis Mundi, so all of us drank from there.] Albion said in unison with Ddraig.

"What your dragons say is the truth. The water that the dragons drink from. As we heard about it, we decided to bring our Gamaliel to it in hopes that it will help he recover his strength." Chemiel said as the scene depicts Gamaliel drinking heavily from the oasis.

"And that it did. His power instantly recovered. That well was magical, so the Asheriel, Molechel, and I also drank from it. It increased our power levels to beyond those of our Father." Chemiel said as the scene showed the three former Angels drinking from the oasis along with Gamaliel.

"But…. Every good thing comes with a price. Gamaliel physically recovered, but his mind became….." Chemiel said as he looks saddened.

"…Shall we say, twisted and warped. He repeatedly went back to drink from the well, and every time after, his sanity deteriorated little by little while his power increased tremendously. Lucifer and us kept him from harming himself, and everything was good until the Great War. But, all good things must come to an end, right?" Chemiel said as the scene shifted to a battlefield with many Angels in shining armor dead on the ground

"Heaven, in the first attack of the Great War, attacked Lucifaad, and in the chaos, Gamaliel was taken away from us." Chemiel said as Gamaliel is seen being dragged away, screaming many obscenities and being subdued by the Seraph Gabriel, who has a very sad expression on her face.

"Obviously, we wouldn't let our brother go without a fight, so we went after him." Chemiel said as the scene shows Asheriel, Molechel, and himself donning black armor, and going into battle, killing many Angels and Fallen Angels.

" Long story short, we found Gamaliel in the back of Heaven's Throne Room. We walked in on Father sealing him. He used a great number of seals on Gamaliel, 144,000 to be exact." Chemiel said as God is seen to be placing thousands of magical seals on Gamaliel, who is screaming in agony, the echos vibrating throughout Heaven's Throne Room.

"I stopped Father from harming Gamaliel…." Chemiel said as a single tear fell from his face, the scene around showing him killing God by impaling him with a Light spear from behind.

"Then, Michael came."

The scene shows Angels in the front of Heaven's Throne Room, with Michael as the commander, dressed in magnificent white armor.

"We did battle, Michael and I."

The scene shows Chemiel fighting with his brother, using Light spears. Each was wounded by the Light spears that hit them, but neither gave up.

"Eventually, we had to retreat as we were grievously wounded from fighting." Chemiel said as Asheriel, Molechel, and Chemiel are seen teleporting away with Gamaliel on the back of Molechel.

"We returned to the Underworld, but we were too late. Brothers Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and sister Leviathan died fighting." Chemiel said, saddened.

"We had nowhere else to go after this. We held no love for the Devils, nor the Fallen Angels, so we wandered the Earth, cursed to live forever." Chemiel said as the scene shifts to a desert where them four are walking with a camel.

"We became Gods, as that is what Father called us, detestable gods. We roamed the Earth, no purpose in mind, for thousands of years while rebuilding our strength by various means." Chemiel said.

"Then, we returned to the Underworld, only to find a set of new Satans in charge. Taking the names of my brothers and sister, what a disgrace." Chemiel said disgustedly, the scene shifting back to the Underworld.

"We then settled in the Axis Mundi, and waited to die….."

"But then, a miracle appeared. Rizevim appeared to us, and offered us a chance at vengeance again. I knew Michael wasn't dead because I knew my attacks couldn't kill him that easily, so I accepted Rizevim's offer. Also, the offer will help me get revenge on the humans as they were the reason Lucifer left Father, the reason for all of our suffering." Chemiel said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Now, it is time for the end. I have just received word that brother is almost unsealed." Chemiel said, holding his palm up.

"Well, any questions before I return us?" Chemiel said sarcastically.

"You are going to end the world because you feel wronged?! Humans are beautiful creatures, they mess up, but they try." Rias shouted.

"Tch, you truly believe that, Gremory heir? We both know they are murderous, evil beings." Chemiel said mockingly back.

"You bastard! Yes, we are murderous, but we strive to better ourselves. We can forgive, we are capable of great compassion. We help each other, even though we aren't the strongest, nor fastest. We aren't vengeful creatures who can't let go!" Issei shouted, causing everyone around him to stare at him in shock.

"Issei-san….." Asia, and several others said in admiration.

"Issei.." Rias, Akeno, and Vali said slowly.

"You are a former human. You don't know the pain I've gone through. Father created you! You filthy beings! And chose you over us! Asked us to bow down before you! But, Lucifer saw through it! Saw what you truly are! And we should be punished for it?! I think not." Chemiel shouted in anger, causing his aura to leak out.

"Well, I feel this conversation is over now. It is pointless to continue to argue with those who are too blind to see the truth." Chemiel said, snapping his fingers and causing a giant flash of light materialize.

Everyone covered their eyes, and when it was over, they were back in the warehouse.

"Michael-sama!" Irina shouted at the fallen Archangel, who is on the ground, bleeding out from his mouth while in a very large pile of blood. The body of Molechel is right beside him, the life already left his body.

"I did what Father would have wanted. Please, help continue to lead the church for me…" Michael said as he died.

"Michael-sama!" Irina shouted as Asia and Xenovia rushed over to the fallen Archangel. As they started to cry, Rizevim started to laugh.

"Bwahaha, wonderful! The one of the banes of my existence is gone forever!" Rizevim said, swirling the Holy Grail in his hand, which emitted a creepy green glow.

"Wonderful! It is absolutely over now! The final seal will be broken!" Rizevim said as he put the Holy Grail up to the remaining magical seal on Gamaliel.

"Brother shall be revived!" Asheriel and Chemiel shouted in unison, flying back to the son of the original Lucifer.

The final red magical circle on Gamaliel broke, and an ungodly amount of power was released. Everyone was thrown back, even Azazel and Sun Wukong couldn't resist the amount of power being radiated out from Gamaliel.

Chemiel, Asheriel, Lilith, and Rizevim teleported out of the warehouse as Gamaliel began to grow in size. Gamaliel soon destroyed the warehouse he was in due to his massive size.

Tentacles soon appeared as the male body of Gamaliel became twisted into dark moss green monster, consisting of the body of a sea dragon, the head of a squid with tentacles covering the mouth, which has razor sharp teeth the size of an average human, and numerous tentacles coming out from the two crusty arms and two legs. Twelve massive wings appeared on the back of the being, six Devil wings, and six Fallen Angel wings, the wings overlapping with the Fallen Angel wings on top.

Gamaliel grew to the size of two-hundred meters, and let out a bellowing roar that shook the entire Underworld.

"I have been reborn!" Gamaliel shouted out, his voice shaking the very foundation of the world.

"Bwahaahahhahaha. The end of the world has coming! The Apocalyptic Beast has arisen!" Rizevim shouted, laughing maniacally as a tremendous red magical circle appeared underneath Gamaliel.

"You are too late, this world will end!" Rizevim shouted to team DxD as Chemiel and Asheriel joined him. Together, they focused immense amounts of energy into the teleportation circle while Lilith blocked the numerous attacks from team DxD.

After a few seconds on the teleportation circle, a tremendous wall of black light appeared on the edge of the circle, transporting the Apocalyptic Beast to the Dimensional Gap.

"Issei! Go with Vali to the Dimensional Gap to help kill the trihexa!" Azazel shouted as they nodded.

"Bwahahaha, do you think I'm just going to let you fight my precious trihexa?" Rizevim said as a blue magical circle appeared next him.

Euclid Lucifuge stepped out of the circle and faced Rizevim.

"Good timing. Stall them while I go to the Dimensional Gap." Rizevim said as seven magical circles surrounded him.

The magical circles aren't regular magical circles, but Dragon Gates. Each Dragon Gate was a different color, signifying a different Dragon.

"Seven Dragon Gates!" Azazel shouted.

"Yes, yes! Enjoy the Evil Dragons while I go to the Dimensional Gap. Lilith, Chemiel, let's go make sure nothing happens." Rizevim said, creating a black magical circle underneath him.

Chemiel and Lilith got into the circle, which teleported them out as seven dragons appeared in their place.

Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, Grendel, Apophis, Ladon, Yamata no Orochi, and Níðhǫggr roared when they were summoned, again shaking the Underworld.

**(Dimensional Gap)**

Great Red is doing what the Great Red normally does, which involves doing numerous stunts.

However, a powerful presence soon interrupted his pastime as it entered the Dimensional Gap.

"Who's there?" The Great Red roared, annoyed that its free time was shortened.

Gamaliel came into full view, and roared back at the True Dragon.

"Apocalyptic Beast!" Great Red roared. In response, Apocalyptic Beast roared back, ten times louder, causing the Underworld to shake.

**(Back in the Underworld)**

"It's starting, the end of the world!" Asheriel started laughing madly when she felt the vibrations from Gamaliel's roar. Asheriel flew up, her six Devil wings and six Fallen Angel wings visible.

"Issei, save the world." Azazel said as he met his sister in the sky.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm rather disappointed that no one has reviewed my work. Please leave a review, telling me your thoughts on the story.

Till then, Skylinemaster.


	3. Fight for the past! Qlippoth vs Team DxD

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of An Angel's Apocalypse.**

**"Speech"**

[Dragon speech]

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD**

* * *

**(Crom Cruach's pov)**

It has been far, far too long since I have had this many able opponents to kill. Time to kick back and just have fun killing today.

Let's see, who shall be my opponent today?

Ah, there are so many to kill, I mean choose from. Whoever shall I pick?

There is an Angel brat. Meh, looks to weak, I'll kill him later.

The Gremory girl and her peerage. Hm, I don't kill women unless they provoke or I am really, really lazy.

Ah, there they are.

"Yu-Long! And Vritra is here too! Great, more to kill and feast on!" I shouted in joy as the boy wielding Vritra's Dragon appeared in front of me and Yu-Long circled overhead.

[Crom Cruach, we don't have to fight. You know this can be stopped by not fighting.]

Vritra said those bitter words as I smiled.

"Vritra, you were once one of us. Getting killed by Indra took away one of the best Dragons, King of Forbidden Freedom Dragon, Vritra."

[Don't ever call me that again, Crom Cruach!]

Vritra spat at me in an angry voice.

"Why that attitude, my brother? Yu-Long, have you given any thought to my offer?" I said as Yu-Long landed right next to Vritra's host.

"Of course not. I like this partnership I have going on with Sun Wukong. I'm not going to leave that to destroy the world. If I do that, what is there left to eat?" Yu-Long said happily.

"Well, we have nothing left to discuss then. You two can come at me with all your power then." I said calmly, waiting as Vritra's host entered into Balance Breaker, engulfing himself in armor.

"Let's engage in battle, brother."

**(Grendel's pov)**

There she is! The red headed one that took half of my head off!

She gave me lots of pleasure in that great fight, but I can't just let my head go without revenge. Oh, they see me now! She and her little group of friends are all staring at me with such hate!

I just love it! Yes, yes, yes! Bring your hate to me! Power yourselves with the hate within your bodies!

"Hey, bitch! Ready for round two?" I shouted, laughing as she prepared to launch that stupid blast that she took my head off with last time.

"Not going to happen!" I said, dodging that ball of destruction as flew past the half of my head that is still remaining.

"Bwahahahaha, burn bitch burn!" I shouted, sending a beam of fire at her little group of friends that they all dodged.

Good, good, make this a fight! I want to enjoy this before I kill you all and eat your corpses!

Alright, to my right, there is a brutish blue hair brutish girl with a sword, a blonde pretty boy with a sword, a little nekomata girl, and a Norse woman. On the left, there is that red head bitch, a Fallen Angel/Devil mutt, and a half-breed Vampire.

Great, a mix of rejects to fight. Seven to one odds, just the way I like them.

**(Azi Dahaka's pov)**

Meh, why do they get all the good ones? Here I am, ready to kill and devour the flesh of Devils, but there is no one I can see that isn't already occupied!

Apophis is fighting the first generation Monkey King and the current one, that should be me!

Crom Cruach is fighting against Vritra and Yu-Long, too fitting opponents that should die by my hand, not his!

Grendel is fighting the Gremory girl and her peerage. They might not be a challenge, but at least his is fighting.

Ladon is engaging Zenith Tempest user, and is having a great battle. Damn him! Why does he get the action and not me?!

Yamata no Orochi is fighting against the Sitri girl right now, and he damaged them! Yes, burn, burn and suffer!

Hm, a great mass of beings is headed in our direction. It appears that they are…..

Yes, Norse forces!

Now I can go kill some…..

Shit, curse you Niolgger!

Why are you engaging those who are meant for me?!

I turned around and roared in anger, but then a smile came upon my face.

Them, they are just in front of me.

The team of the Rizevim's grandson.

Those that have given me such orgasm with their attacks.

Yes, yes, I want to relive it again!

Do it, fight me again!

I opened my mouth and charged a ball of darkness, which I launched at them.

The blonde magician girl dodged it and they all turned to me.

Yes, dodge it! Make it fun and worthwhile to kill you, girl!

I threw another ball of darkness at the girl, but the ball was slashed threw by a male.

I wasn't fighting you! You won't stop me from killing that little girl!

Well, I guess the wielder of Holy Sword Caliburn will be a great stick for me to clean my teeth with.

I sense them gathering around me.

Hm, flanking might work on some other beings.

But, not this Dragon.

There is a golem?

A nekomata?

Oh, and a presence that I can tell anywhere.

Loki's lap dog is behind me.

All five of them are circling me right now.

I closed my eyes, and waited.

These pitiful creatures won't harm me.

I will let them build up their hopes of defeating me.

Then, tear that hope down and watch their hopes and dreams come crashing down in front of me.

There!

Front left!

The wielder of Caliburn is launching a strike at me.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the sword with my left hand.

This aura! It's intoxicating!

Such, holiness. Burning the very essence of my evil skin.

Yes! I've haven't felt such pain since I was sealed by that bastard God Oraetona!

I readied a fist with my right hand and punched the boy in the face.

He went flying and I laughed as he was sent through the air in pain.

Back right!

Fenrir is charging at me with his jaw out, trying to bite me with his God killing claws.

Foolish! Like I would let myself die without a good battle.

I dropped the sword, and spun towards Fenrir. I put my body outside of his mouth, and got both of my arms around his head.

He was struggling to get out of the headlock.

Oh, don't worry, he won't feel a thing very soon.

I snapped his neck, letting him fall to the ground as I started laughing.

Alright, three more to go.

The nekomata is standing square to me, creating many copies of herself, which encircled me along with the magician girl and the golem.

She tried to restrain me by creating a mist around me.

Ah, this mist.

It is eerily similar to the one Garsivaz tried to bind me with, all those years ago.

Well, just like then, I'll play along.

"What? What is this?" I said, hoping to encourage them to come at me.

Well, it appears to have worked as the golem is charging at me now.

It's arm is charging into?

Hm, some modern weaponry?

I'll take it, satisfy my desires!

The golem's weapon fired rocks at me.

Tch, it is just a fast rock catapult.

It annoys me!

I easily broke free from the mist the nekomata set for me.

I grabbed Fenrir's dead body by a fang, and spun around, before flinging it at the nekomata.

She dodged the body as I grabbed Caliburn.

I rushed at the golem, fang in hand, dodging the rocks that are coming out from it.

I took the swing of his arm, and stabbed the golem in the chest with the sword.

It recoiled in pain as I kicked it in the face before spinning around and hitting it with my spiky tail.

I finished the golem off with the fang of Fenrir, impaling the golem with it.

Muuu, there is no blood!

I'm upset that there is no blood that came out from the golem.

I turned around to see the magician girl on one side of me and the nekomata on the other.

I glanced towards the girl and then rotated my head to the nekomata.

"Come on, I know you can do it. Do what your comrades failed to do." I said, in a sweet voice, hoping to encourage them.

The girl launched a destruction ball at me while the nekomata attempted to disrupt my chi.

I laughed at the chi disruption while I took the destruction ball with one of my wings.

The ball completely destroyed my wing, causing me a great deal of pleasure!

Alright, enough playing around I suppose.

I charged at the magician, who tried to keep me at bay with Norse and anti-Dragon magic. Yes, yes! Futilely defend yourself as I kill you!

I dodged all the anti-Dragon magic while taking all the Norse magic head on.

The pain is overflowing! The pain is indescribable. Such pleasure I haven't achieved yet!

Good! For the pleasure you've caused me, you've earned a quick death!

I eventually reached her, and swung the Caliburn at her neck.

Ah, a clean cut.

The head of the girl went flying, fear on her face.

Yes, your fear is so delicious to me!

I then turned to the nekomata, who looks enraged. Ah, your angry that I killed your friend.

Don't worry, you'll soon join her wherever she went.

I rushed at the nekomata, who rushed back at me.

Yes, come to your doom!

We almost collided, but at the last second, my body shifted to the side, and she managed to scratch my face.

Space-time manipulation.

Whatever, her abilities aren't on the level of Oraetona, so that trick won't happen again.

I launched myself at her again, and she charged up a ball of fire.

I took the ball of head on and threw Fenrir's fang while inside the fireball.

The fang hit her in the stomach, leaving a look of shock on her face.

The gratification I felt was immense as I saw the look of despair on her face.

Yes, you now realize that you never stood a chance against me!

I closed the distance on her, striking the fang deep within her body.

A large amount of blood came out as she fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her mouth.

I stood on top of her, smiling at the pain she has now. I crouched down, pulling out Fenrir's fang, and suddenly I felt another nekomata presence ,approaching fast.

I dodged a kick by the new nekomata, and moved out of the way before turning around.

It is a little girl with white hair. She looks absolutely enraged now!

I took Caliburn and slit my left wrist with it, drinking the blood that came out from it.

I am thirsty from the battle, and nothing quenches thirst like blood. I feel refreshed from the blood and turned my head to the her and smiled.

"Hello there, little girl. You seem lost. Do you want to be next?"

**(Asheriel's pov)**

It is finally done! Michael is dead!

What to do, what to do?

All of the Dragons are currently fighting.

I see numerous reinforcements coming. Ah, Angels, time to say hello to my brothers and sisters.

One is coming straight at me. A woman with long, blonde hair. It's her. I haven't seen in her so long.

"Gabriel. You made it." I smiled as Gabriel flew next to Azazel.

"Sister! What have you done?!" She shouted at me with an angry face.

Please, don't do that. You'll make want to kill you even more.

"Well, I thought you would greet me better after you helped banish me from Heaven by lying to Father. To answer your question, I did what I've wanted to for thousands of years. I watched Michael die in front of me! I would have loved to kill him myself, but brother Molechel sacrificed himself instead."

"Y-you, killed Michael?!" Gabriel said in a furious voice.

"Why yes, why wouldn't I want to help kill the person who kicked us out of our home? In fact, we still have a score to settle, sister." I said as I readied a Light spear in each hand.

I readied all of my wings, my six Angel and six Devil wings, for flight.

Gabriel looked at Azazel, who nodded in response.

Azazel looked at me, as did Gabriel, but she looked at me with hateful eyes.

"We are really going to do this, brother? We have no grudge, if fact, you should have a grudge with Gabriel. She helped kick you out of Heaven, and you are going to fight on her side?"

"Well, you make good points Asheriel, but yes I'm on her side. I like this world, the humans make everything interesting for me. I don't want this world to be destroyed, so I'm fighting with Gabriel to stop you."

"It's come to this has it?" I said disappointedly.

I actually liked Azazel. It is going to be a shame to have to kill him.

"Well, prepare to die then."

**(Euclid Lucifuge's pov)**

Everything is going to plan. Master Rizevim will indeed be proud of what is happening here.

It is my duty to make sure that there is no interference in his battle with his grandson.

Hm, she's here.

I smile and turn around.

There she is.

Then, there's him.

The one who stole her from me.

They are both flying above me, staring down at me with pity.

"Sister, how lovely of you to appear here. Shame that you had to bring him." I said as my sister stared directly at me.

"Euclid! Why are you doing this?!" She asked me in a shocked voice.

"Why? Why you ask? I am doing what father would have wanted. I am doing what us Lucifuge's do, support the true Satans….."

"…. Everyone in our family did so. Everyone, but you, my dear sister. Have you forgotten what we Lucifuges are?" I finished.

"No! I have followed the path of peace and sanity. Something you clearly have forgotten brother." She said. Those words, coming from you, dear sister, are stinging me to the core.

"Sanity? Are you sure I am the insane one? You are the one, who is insane. Betraying our family, marrying the frauds." I said, glancing at Sirzechs disgustedly. The man that caused my dear sister to defect from our family.

The bane of my existence and the creator of all of my problems.

"Brother, why are you doing this? You can cause it all to stop." The stealer of Master Rizevim's name said.

"Don't call me brother, fake Satan. And, yes, you are right, I can cause it all to stop. I shall kill you and then kill my sister who went to the ground and became a slave to the Gremory." I said, opening my Boosted Gear gauntlet.

"Balance Break!"

My entire body became engulfed in the armor of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Must we do this brother?" Grayfia asked me sadly, causing me great sadness within.

"Indeed. Don't worry sister, I'll free you from this life." I said, flying in front of my sister and the fake Satan Lucifer.

"Very well then. It appears we have no other avenues of recourse." He says in a polite voice.

Shitty fake Satan Lucifer! His polite voice angers me. All the pain he caused me, and this bastard is talking to me in a kind voice!

"Indeed. Time to restore Master Rizevim's name to honor."

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

The voice in my Sacred Gear echoed as I rushed forward at the fake Satan Lucifer.

Fake Satan Lucifer dodged out of the way, as did my dear sister.

I flew past them, and spun around to see hundreds of red spheres flying at me at very high speeds.

So, this is the Bael power of Destruction. Very well, I've properly researched its weakness for the very day I kill the fake Satan Lucifer.

I smiled, creating mirrors in front of all of the spheres.

He looks shocked as all of the spheres reflected in different directions before dissipating.

I smiled as Grayfia launched thousand of ice spears at me.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

I destroyed all of the ice spears and Grayfia returned to the fake Satan Lucifer's side.

"Are you surprised, fake Satan Lucifer? I have researched in depth your powers. Your Bael's Power of Destruction and the Gremory's affinity for magical talent. You personally like your Ruin the Extinct as a way to prevent unnecessary damage to the surroundings. Your Bael power is said to be have the power to destroy anything. That is false, I have discovered a material that can reflect your beloved Power of Destruction I have learned to create if and, now, your power is nullified." I said, earning a look of shock on the face of the fake Satan Lucifer.

"Perhaps. But you can't reflect this." He said as massive amounts of power encircled his body. Very well, it appears he is using his Aura of Destruction ability.

I am indeed right as his body completely morphed into the Bael's Power of Destruction. The entire Underworld shook at this as I heard the aftershocks of the earthquake.

He rushed at me, probably to grab me and destroy my body.

Foolish.

"Fool. That isn't the only flaw in your Power of Destruction that you cherish." I said, reducing the energy signature of the surrounding area around him.

"W-what is happening?!" He shouted as his body turned back to normal.

"Your Power of Destruction relies on converting magical energy to pure destruction. You rely on power, which comes from within and from the environment. I found that if the environment has no energy, there is nothing to draw from. That being said, you could simply use your reserves to fuel it." I said, earning a snarl from him. He realizes that he can't use his reserves unless he wants to be weakened.

He still rushed at me, charging up thousands of lightning bolts at me.

I smiled at his reckless approach as it will make killing him that much easier.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Ah, the amount of power is simply overpowering right now.

Let's fight!

I dodged all of the lightning bolts as they flew at me.

We closed the distance on each other, launching punches and kicks at each other.

I smiled as he kicked me in the body. I launched a two punch combo to his head, which landed. He flew back and then rotated his head just in time to see my kick aimed at his head.

He flew to the ground as I felt my sister rapidly approaching from the back. He caused a giant crater in the ground, that was the last thing I saw as I rotated my body to face my sister.

I turned in time to see an ice spear in her hands. I grabbed the spear by the tip, crushing it with my right hand as I punched my dear sister in the face with my left hand.

I sent her flying back as I resumed my fight with fake Satan Lucifer.

He is rising from the crater as I flew above him.

He is bleeding from the lip, and is limping out of the crater.

I launched a hail of ice spears at him.

He destroyed all of the spears with his Ruin the Extinct Spheres.

I guess I will have to do this the old way.

I flew up to him, and punched him in the face with a right cross. He dodged the punch and countered with a left hook, which hit me in the facemask of the armor.

I smiled as I kicked him in the left leg, causing his knee to buckle before he regained his balance.

I punched him in the body with a right hook before throwing a kick to the face of face Satan Lucifer.

He blocked the kick with his arm, and countered with a punch to the stomach.

The punch had the Power of Destruction on it. Crap, I couldn't create the material quickly enough to stop it, and the fist ripped into my armor.

That damaged my armor significantly as the armor disintegrated.

I quickly regained my focus as he tried to punch me again with the Power of Destruction. I dodged under the punch and countered with a powerful uppercut, sending him flying ten feet in the air before he fall back down to the earth.

He is bleeding profusely from the mouth now as I approached him cautiously.

I stabbed all of his arms and legs with ice spears, pinning them in place.

I knelt by his face, he spit blood in my face while I wiped off while smiling.

I grabbed him by his hand, causing him to scream as his flesh was ripped by the spears.

I held him with my left hand and readied my right hand. I've been waiting to do this for millennia. I am going to rip out his heart with my bare hands and then destroy it.

SHINK!

W-what is this….?

I looked down at my body, and a giant ice spear is protruding from my stomach. I feel a hand on my left shoulder, a soft hand. My sister's hand.

"Brother." I heard my sister Grayfia whisper in my ear.

"Grayfia, this is it?" I said.

How could I be so careless? I was too busy focusing on the fake Satan Lucifer that I completely forgot about my sister.

I looked back at fake Satan Lucifer, who has blood running down to his chin.

His right fist….

Materializing, a ball of destruction.

W-why can't I move my body?

My body is not responding to my commands.

It is going to be the end.

"Dear sister. I never meant for this to happen, please forgive your foolish brother for all I've done. I love you." I said as the ball of destruction came from fake Satan Lucifer's fist and approached my face.

Master Rizevim, please forgive me. I have failed you.

* * *

Well, I am on quite the roll! Yesterday I finished the Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy and today I had some time to finish this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter's plot and action.

On a more serious note, SOPA 2014 is a real threat to fanfiction and fan art if it is passed!

For the sake of this site, please sign the petition to stop SOPA 2014

Search Stop Sopa 2014 petition on Google and sign the petition on . You just need to have an email to sign the petition. Sign the petition and save

Please follow, favorite, and review! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter.

Next chapter, when SOPA 2014 is defeated, which I know with your support, we can do, will come out probably in mid to late April.

The chapter will be called Fight for the present! 666 vs Great Red!

As the name suggests, it will feature the battle between 666 and the Great Red dragon.

See you next time. Remember, defeat SOPA by signing the petition and review!

Skylinemaster out.


	4. Fight for the present! 666 vs Great Red

**I am very far ahead of schedule, so I decided to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

**(Gamaliel's Pov)**

This. This feeling, such a liberating feeling. I have…..

Been reborn and freed.

This body. Such power. Such energy that I now have.

W-where am I?

W-where is my brother?!

Chemiel?!

There!

I see, brother!

Fighting. Fighting with a suit of armor.

Why?

Why is he fighting?

"Yoohoo, lookie over there!" A man with long silver hair and a silver beard said to me, pointing in another direction.

W-who is he?

Wait. His aura.

It is vaguely familiar.

L-Lucifer? Brother Lucifer?

No, this ones aura isn't as strong as brother Lucifer's.

Yes, I've seen him before.

It is all coming back to me.

Son. Son of my brother Lucifer.

Rizevim is his name.

I turned to where Rizevim pointed.

A Dragon.

A big red one.

"Who's there?!" The Dragon shouted at me.

He.

H-he shouted at me! Just like Father did all those years ago!

Yes, it is all coming back to me.

Father, did this to me.

F-Father did this to me!

He is going to hurt me! Just like Father did!

I roared back, hoping that the big giant Dragon would fly away.

"Apocalyptic Beast!" He shouted back at me, not flying away.

He is coming closer to me!

No! Get away!

I created a Light spear in my hand, and threw it at the evil dragon.

The spear missed! The Dragon is mad now!

No, don't hurt me!

The Dragon started to charge up an attack with its mouth!

The ball of fire is coming at me! I blocked it with my wings, overlapping my body.

The ball disintegrated when it hit my body.

The ground violently shook as the Dragon took to the sky.

The Dragon is firing more fire attacks at me!

I jumped up and opened my wings, flying towards the Dragon.

It attacked me!

I'm not going to lying down to this one like I did to Father!

The Dragon must die!

**(Lilith's Pov)**

I do not like this. Someone is staring at me.

Master Rizevim, he showed me a mirror.

I saw a reflection.

Of myself. Of what I look like.

Now, there is someone staring at me.

Someone that looks like me.

I do not like this.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I asked the girl in front of me.

She stares at me.

Her mouth starts to open.

"You, are me." She said to me.

No, I am me.

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly at this mysterious girl who looks like me.

"I am Ophis. You are me." She said, pausing afterword.

I stared at her, and she stared back at me.

Why does this Ophis think I am her?

"Why am I you? I am me."

I said as she looked to my left. I stared at the fight that Master Rizevim is in right now. He is fighting the one he calls his "bastard grandson."

I, should be helping him.

He said no, and let me walking around this place.

The place he calls the "Dimensional Gap."

"You are me. You, were my power." She said, as I wondered what she meant.

"I am not of your power.I am of Master Rizevim. That is what he said to me." I said, still looking at Master Rizevim as he flew around.

Master, looks at me.

He is smiling.

I like this.

I feel a warmness in my heart.

"Lilith! Why are you standing around for? Kill the girl in front of you! Kill Ophis!" He said, as I nodded.

I turned my gaze back to the one who calls herself Ophis.

I see.

I must do what Master Rizevim says.

I must kill Ophis.

**(Great Red's Pov)**

Tch, so this is the power of the Apocalyptic Beast that was sealed by the God of the Bible.

Such power. I haven't been threatened with such power since the time that Ophis actually was serious about kicking me out of this place.

It is flying around. Launching Light spears at me.

These Light spears. They fell much more powerful than any of those thrown by Angels that have foolishly wondered here.

These are even stronger than those thrown by the God of the Bible when he tried to murder me here.

I haven't had such a battle in many millennia.

Might as well enjoy myself.

I launched a massive ball of pure energy, drawing energy from the surroundings as it charged up. I launched it at the Apocalyptic Beast, but he managed to dodge.

Such speed!

He spun around as his wings covered his body.

Thousands of Light and Dark spears were launched in every direction.

I created hundreds of magical circles that intercepted and destroyed the spears.

It roared as it saw that I destroyed its attacks.

I roared back as I created hundreds of destructive energy spheres, launching them all at the Apocalyptic Beast.

It took the spheres head on by covering its head with its wings.

The ground shook as the attacks collided with its wings.

What is taking them so long?

At this rate, the entire human and Underworld will be destroyed.

I can see why the God of the Bible sealed the Apocalyptic Beast away.

It unfurled its wings, revealing its body. Not a scratch on it! Damn, those wings blocked my attack.

Wait. I see scales on the wings!

So that is how it managed to survive the destructive spheres.

Alright, I have a new plan.

Get my attacks past the wings, and destroy the body.

He'll eventually die with that as no one can withstand a full powered blast from me to the body.

**(Ophis's Pov)**

My clone, is fast.

Very fast.

She is running.

At me.

Trying to punch me with her fists.

Her eyes, lifeless.

I block most of her attacks.

But some of them hit me.

These hits hurt.

I do not like this.

I need to defeat her, and get my power back.

She is still running at me.

Again trying to hit me.

I blocked her punches with my hand.

I punch her in the face.

She went back, then looked at me.

She growled at me.

I really do not like this.

She makes me angry.

I do not know why I feel this way.

I block a kick from her.

I punch her in the face again.

This time, she fell to the ground.

I followed her to the ground.

I looked at her face.

Her eyes are closed.

I, shall try to take her back inside of me.

I send put my right hand on her.

I feel her, no, my power within.

I start taking back her power.

I am feeling stronger now.

Her body is becoming smaller.

I, continue taking power.

Her body is shrinking.

I, almost took all her power.

Her body is no more.

I have taken all of my power back.

I feel complete again.

I, turn around to stare at Baka-red.

He is fighting with the Apocalyptic Beast.

The beast sealed away by the God of the Bible.

I, shall help him.

**(Great Red's Pov)**

This is not good.

He is taking all of my best attacks, and not showing any signs of slowing down!

The Light and Dark spears coming from him are getting faster and faster now. I can't keep taking them without taking serious damage.

Such unbelievable power!

Tannin's power pales in comparison to the Apocalyptic Beast.

I can't pick my shots carefully for much longer.

Where are those annoying Devils?!

They should be here by now, helping me kill this beast before our battle destroys the human and Under worlds.

How do I destroy this being without putting more power in and possibly destroying the various worlds?!

I see something walking near the Apocalyptic Beast…

Wait, is that Ophis?!

What is she doing?!

666 is staring at me before turning his attention towards Ophis.

What is she doing to do?

**(Ophis's Pov)**

So, this is the Apocalyptic Beast that was sealed by the Bible.

I, have never experienced such power.

Power, beside mine and Baka-Red's.

The Apocalyptic Beast is staring at me now.

"Apocalyptic Beast, what is it that you desire?"

I said, as it stared at me.

"What I desire? Death of all humans. For….the pain, they caused me." It mumbled out in a pained voice.

I see.

But, that is unacceptable.

"I will not permit this."

I said, charging up a ball of energy at launching at the Apocalyptic Beast.

The Beast roared, then shielded itself.

The attack did not hit.

"Baka-red, hit now."

I said, looking at Baka-red, who is behind the Apocalyptic Beast.

Baka-red, charged up energy at shot it.

The energy ball hit the Apocalyptic Beast in the back.

Baka-red, rushed at the Beast at it roared in pain.

I sent hundreds of my snakes out to the Beast.

Baka-red hit the Beast.

Knocking it down to the ground.

My snakes bit the Beast.

I feel the energy of the Beast lessening.

The Beast got back to its feet.

It roared, causing the ground to violently shake.

This must end now.

Issei will not be happy if the human world is destroyed.

My snakes continued biting.

Baka-red kept charging an energy beam to launch at Apocalyptic Beast.

The Apocalyptic Beast roared as the beam hit it.

The Beast charged at Baka-red.

Baka-Red bit an arm of the Apocalyptic Beast off.

Maybe, they will kill each other.

Maybe I will have my home back.

The Beast created thousands of Light and Dark spears.

Many spears hit Baka-red.

I am happy at this.

Baka-red pushed the Beast to the ground and sat on him.

The Beast created a big Dark spear.

It stabbed Baka-Red in the stomach, causing Baka-red to scream.

My snakes came back to me.

I absorbed the power inside of them.

I feel very strong right now.

Baka-red, is charging up an attack on top of the Beast.

The beam hit the Beast in the face, causing it to scream.

The scream died down.

Baka-Red survived. I am sad at this.

Baka-red then flew to me.

"Ophis! Why didn't you help me?"

Baka-red screamed in my face as it bled.

"I thought both of you would die."

I said as it stared at me.

"You are still on that?!"

It shouted at me.

"Yes."

**(Rizevim Lucifer's Pov)**

Shittttttttttttttt! The Great Red hasn't been killed while the Apocalyptic Beast has been killed!

What can I do now?!

Alright Rizevim, think.

What would Father do?

Well, he would kill everyone in his way and then escape.

I see. I shall do that.

I'll escape here and go back into hiding.

I created a magical circle to pick up Euclid, my most wonderful assistant.

I teleported myself back to the first battle sight.

Where is Euclid?

Oh, there he is.

His body is laying on the ground, next to his sister and the fake, Sirzechs.

The Evil Dragons are all fighting!

Alright, I might be able to make it out of here undetected.

But, no! I see that Grayfia is looking straight at me.

Her face is absolutely full of hate.

Two magical circles appear next to her.

I see.

Vali came out of the black magical circle.

And the other person is…

Ah, fake Beelzebub, Ajuka.

Well, this changes everything now, does it?

"Grayfia, how you have changed." I said, smiling at my traitorous subordinate.

"Rizevim….."

She spouted back at me.

My, is that how someone talks to their former boss.

I then looked at her husband, who is bleeding from the mouth.

"Euclid did his job I see. He always was a good pawn." I said, trying to get a reaction from Grayfia.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" She shouted back at me, her face enraged.

"You might want to take him away." I said, glancing at the bleeding fake Lucifer. How it pains me to suggest that he flee this battle.

"Grayfia, you're a smart girl. Do what is best for your husband and yourself. I'm letting you leave this battle." I said, staring at my bastard grandson and the fake Beelzebub.

She glared at me, as did Vali and Ajuka.

She held her husband up, creating a blue magical circle underneath them.

Ah, it is the Lucifuge circle that appeared under them.

The circle expanded to cover both of them.

The circle started to disappear. Alright, almost time for battle.

3,2,1.

The circle disappeared.

I created a black magical sphere in my right hand, smiling at the two in front of me.

I can't wait to show them this power. I call it Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere. I've worked on this for thousands of years, and it is now time to show it to the world.

"Time to show you Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere. Let's battle."

* * *

All of you will see the power of the Transfimensional Clarivoyant Sphere next chapter. Stay tuned. Next chapter is Vali vs Rizevim.

Please read, favorite, follow, and most importantly, review! Your reviews keep this story going. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I personally had a lot of trouble writing it as it was very hard to imagine the battle in my head to then write on the computer. If you are having trouble imagining what 666 looks like, imagine it looking like Cthulhu. If you have any questions or comment about this chapter, don't hesitate to ask.

On a different note, we managed to stop SOPA, but a new threat is on its way. SOPA is being revived and rebranded into other things, and it is up to us to stop it from threatening fanfics. Search up Stop SOPA-like policies and sign the petition on the white house website. We need to protect fanfics from censorship.

Together, I know we can save fanfics!


	5. Fight for the future! Rizevim vs Vali

**Well, here another chapter of An Angel's Apocalypse for all of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**"Speech"**

* * *

**(Rizevim's pov)**

"Who wants to be the first to fight an old man such as my wonderful self?" I asked the two in front of me.

I fiddled with the Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere, smiling as I eyed both of them carefully. It's awesome to have so much power.

I waited around for something to happen, but nothing happened after five seconds.

Ah, my bones are going to turn to dust if I continue waiting around, so might as well take the initiative.

"Fake Satan Beelzebub. You probably are a bigger challenge than my weak bastard of a grandson. Come at me."

I said, smiling at the fake Satan who looked at Vali for a moment.

Aw, Vali looks mad. Did I hurt his feelings?

Vali nodded at the fake Satan who nodded back and then looked at me.

"Say, your power is called the Kankara Formula, so I've heard. I'll let you counter my first move. I'm interested in your powers. We could have met each other on the battlefield all those years ago, but better late than never right?"

I said these wonderful words as I launched a beam of darkness at the fake Beelzebub.

He created a red magical circle in his hand, with many formulas and words moving very fast.

"Your powers of calculation are very well known throughout the Underworld from what I gathered. Too bad that this won't work now."

I said as his eyes widened. He dodged the beam of darkness and looked at me with shocked eyes. Should I explain?

"You see, I needed to gather information on you and Sirzechs. We gathered enough information on Sirzechs, and Euclid prepared accordingly. But you were always the mysterious one…."

"Your powers were very well known, but not very well studied…." I continued.

"Can't have that, can we?" I said, smiling at the fake Beelzebub's shocked face.

"You see. I was the one who found your location in the Human world, and I sent my men to confront you. You know,that human. Ah, what was his name? Sieghil or Fried squid or something like that. It was funny seeing them all die, and it served its purpose of uncovering your abilities."

"We, and I mean me, managed to counteract your Kankara Formula. It wasn't easy, no definitely not, but we managed it apparently by the look on your shocked face. It was actually really simple, considering who I am."

"Did you really think something like that would work on someone like me?" I asked them, upset that they would underestimate me. Me! Son of Lucifer, father of all Devils.

"So, what will you do now?"

I asked them, urging them on with my left hand.

He stared at me, before launching thousands of thunder bolts at me.

I smiled and simply looked at the Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere, which glowed a faint red before morphing.

"Balance Breaker. Vallem Aelium." I said, smiling as all of the thunder bolts stopped in their tracks.

I then looked at my right hand, which was holding a dark spear of energy.

I then looked at the two in front of me, and held out the spear.

"Can you feel this?!" I shouted at them. I can certainly feel the aura from this spear, but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to.

"It can't be?!" Ajuka shouted.

"True Longinus?!" My bastard grandson added.

"Yes! Indeed, it is the Spear of Longinus!" I shouted at them as I pointed the spear at Vali. The spear launched at blast of energy, which Vali unfortunately dodged.

"Shocked?! You should be! I have ultimate power with my Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere." I shouted at them, laughing as my spear launched many more energy blasts at them.

"How do you have such a power?!" Ajuka shouted at me.

"You know of my Sacred Gear Canceller right? It has another power. You see, all of the Sacred Gears that have been pointed at me, their powers don't simply go away. Energy doesn't simply go away. You as a Devil of science should know this best." I said, laughing at the fake Beelzebub.

"Anyway, all of the attacks were cancelled, but their abilities were trapped inside my consciousness. My thousands of years of living, I have faced all 13 Longinus many times, as is the case of the other Sacred Gears. In essence, I have the abilities of all the Longinus within me. I have the abilities of the sub-species, the Balance Breakers, and all 13 Longinus within me. In order words, you can't beat me." I smiled at them.

"I have transcended my father, and will kill all of you now, and make my legacy here with your blood."

**(Ajuka Beelzebub's Pov)**

Impossible! Achieving a state where he transcended the realm of power among us Devils.

How shall I go about defeating all of the powers he has?

I look at Vali, who has a helpless expression on his face.

I then stare back at Rizevim, who has a cocky expression on his face.

I launched a massive hail storm at Rizevim, who simply smiled as he raised his hand. The spear in his hand transformed into a crucifix shaped object.

No! The Incinerate Anthem Longinus!

"Balance Breaker! Qila Rhai Pilthora, the power faced when I battled Johann Weyer." He said as a tremendous wall of Holy Fire destroyed all of my hail.

I grimaced and then thought of my next attack. I then looked at Vali, who dodged a separate wall of fire.

Elemental Destruction! He can't possibly stop all of the attacks at once.

I created tremendous storm, with fire, water, lightning, darkness, and earth, and sent it as a tornado.

He simply smiled however, and muttered the words.

"Balance Breaker! Ziramat Quanari, the power I faced when I Suleiman the Magnificant." He said as the crucifix turned into a battle axe.

The Regulus Nemea!

The battle axe glowed a bright yellow as the entire ground shook. Just what is happening?

The ground below the tornado opened up, swallowing up the tornado, before closing back up!

He just ate the tornado.

"Come on Ajuka Beelzebub! I know you can do better than that! Do I have to take the fight to you instead? You should have asked, I would have gladly done so!" He said, rushing at me.

I dodged his initial rush at me, and when I turned to face him, he held up his hand, revealing a crystal ball.

The Absolute Demise!

"Balance Breaker! Narayanshashir, the power I faced when fighting Vyasa!" He said, causing dozens of clear prisms to appear before me.

He disappeared before me, and I looked around to see that Vali was no one to be found.

"Yoohoo, looking for me?" He said, his face appearing in all of the prisms.

"Come on, take your best shot." He said, challenging me.

Alright, calmly evaluate this. Where would he be to avoid damage if I got the attack right?"

I spun and attacked the prism directly behind me, shattering it with a beam of darkness.

No! The attack reflected and is bouncing off the prisms.

"Looking for me?" He said.

SHINK!

This pain, could it be?

A spear of darkness pierced my chest, Rizevim holding the other end.

"How?" I asked, feeling the immense pain that the spear brought on.

" Absolute Demise can hold a person's essence and spread it out. This distracts the opponent, allowing for a close strike. That is when I switched back to the True Longinus." He said, laughing maniacally as the spear was retracted out and stabbed a different part.

Ah, what genius.

The prisms around me broke as my I felt blood coming out of my mouth.

Is this the end of me?

Indeed.

**(Vali Lucifer's Pov)**

"So my dear grandson Vaallllli! What will YOU do?" My bastard grandfather said, staring at me.

Crap! I can't defeat him like this!

His ability to go through Longinus gears like that makes him invincible now.

The reinforcements I have called for should be here in a minute.

"Vaaallli! Don't ignore your grandfather!" He said as the sphere morphed into a sphere.

True Longinus!

"Balance Breaker! Panglai Qinshi, the power of Liu Bei!" He said as my armor fell off!

What did he do?!

"Panglai Qinshi has the power to negate all armors in front of me."

-!

I'm at a huge disadvantage without my armor! I have to retreat!

Seriously, where are the other two Satans, my reinforcements?!

Two magical circles appeared in front of me!

Backup!

Finally, we can kill him.

**(Falbium Asmodeus's Pov)**

Ah, so I am finally here.

Serafall is to my left, ah, and there is Vali.

I also see Rizevim Lucifer to my front.

Delightful.

This is what I got out of bed for today?

"Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serafall Sitri. Or should I say Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan, to what do I have the pleasure of welcoming you here today?" He said with a chuckle.

Ah, he is still as polite as the time when he tried to recruit me for the Old Satan Faction.

"We got a call from Vali."

I said, yawning as I am still groggy.

"My useless grandson had to call for backup? This is a family issue you know?"

He said with smiling. Vali is gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Ah, I know your feeling. I'm annoyed that I have to be here too.

"Is this your doing?" Serafall shouted at him.

Well obviously Serafall…..

"Of course, Serafall. Who else is wicked enough to do this?" He said, grinning as he stared off in the distance.

I stared where he stared. I see numerous battles, each involving an Evil Dragon.

Ah, they're fine the way they are.

"Say Serafall, isn't that your sister fighting the Yamata-No-Orochi right now? Yamata will kill them and mutilate their bodies. Doesn't that give you an orgasm of the highest degree? The thought of fresh Sitri meat for its mouth makes you excited, doesn't it?" He said.

Oh no, I stare at Serafall, who is unleashing a dangerous amount of aura right now. Serafall, don't let him provoke you.

"NO ONE WILL HARM SO-TAN!" She said, freezing the air around Rizevim, but not Rizevim himself.

A sphere in his hand morphed into a black shield lips uttered the words.

"Balance Breaker! Atagae, the power of Genghis Khan!" He said as the air superheated.

I was caught off guard by the immense heat, jumping back as the ice particles around him melted into water droplets.

A shield that can control weather? No, it isn't possible…

"Zenith Tempest?!" Serafall shouted out in shock.

"Ah, yeah. You don't know about my power, do you? I don't have time to rant again, so bastard Vali, please explain why you all have no future." Rizevim said as I became interested. What could he be talking about?

"His power, the Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere. It can mimic any Sacred Gear he has faced, including the Longinus Sacred Gears. All of the Sub-species and Balance Breakers that he faced can be used against us." Vali said.

!

Ah, things just got a lot more complicated here.

Looks like I won't be back in bed within ten minutes.

Okay, Falbium, think.

Everything must have a weakness.

No matter how strong the opponent looks, there is always weakness buried within.

Okay, opponent, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Son of the previous Lucifer. Member of the Old Satan Faction.

Ah, okay, what else?

Super Devil and wielder of this "Transdimensional Clairvoyant Sphere."

Okay, we know he can cancel out Sacred Gears, and he can mimic Sacred Gears.

Ah, this is hard and making my brain hurt. I should end this early so I can get back to bed.

Alright, let's see if this works.

"Hey Vali. Um, use your Half Dimension or something. Let me test out a theory." I said as Vali nodded.

Great, one part of the plan is done.

"Say Serafall. Use your Celsius Cross Trigger on him." I said as I focused my attention back at Rizevim, who grinned at me.

"Rastorya."

I said while sending a series of hurricanes at Rizevim. Serafall to my left started her attack.

"Celsius Cross Trigger."

[Half Dimension!]

Rizevim stared at us, using his wings to take flight while smiling.

Alright, time to test out the theory's other part.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rizevim said, landing back in front of us as the object in his hand morphed into a book.

Ah, it appears to be the Annihilation Maker. Perfect.

"Serafall, Vali. Launch normal attacks at him." I said as he launched a vicious smile at us.

"Balance Breaker! Baikal Ushanka, the power of Peter the Great!"

A single soldier of darkness emerged from the ground, causing a giant quake. The soldier had a broadsword, a shield, and stood over fifty feet tall. The soldier had no head, but it saw with the single eye on its chestplate.

Our attacks intercepted the soldier, who blocked it with the shield.

"Vali, use your Half Dimension on Rizevim." I said as I dodged a swipe from the sword. The soldier fell to the ground as Vali used the Half Dimension on Rizevim.

Ok, the theory is confirmed then. Need to tell the others.

"Alright, I found his weakness." I said, staring at Rizevim who simply sneered at me.

"Alright, it appears he can't use the Transdimensional Clarivoyant Sphere while having the Sacred Gear Canceller active. In other words, he can't attack with the Sphere if he is defending with the Canceller and vice versa." I said to everyone.

Rizevim growled at me, his eyes full of rage.

"Ohoho, you think you've found a weakness?! I have no weaknesses! Die by your overwhelming arrogance."

He shouted at me.

Ah, denying the weakness represents overcompensation for said weakness.

He said this while holding up a black cross.

The Incinerate Anthem?

"Balance Breaker! Ming Taizhen Mei! Power of Li Zicheng!"

He said as hundreds of birds of fire took to the sky.

Ah, Fenghuang birds. Birds made of pure fire that can burn a Devil crisp to the bone.

"Vali! You know what to do."

I said as Vali rushed at his grandfather, who sent the birds in front of him.

"Serafall, attack!" I said, charging up hundreds of corrosive spheres.

The birds that rushed at us were destroyed by Serafall's ice attacks while I launched my attacks at Rizevim.

Rizevim gritted his teeth as the birds fell to the ground. He raised his Sacred Gear Canceller shield as Vali's fist connected with his face.

Rizevim staggered back, his face bleeding from the punch.

Vali flew back to us, and we continued to launch attacks at Rizevim, who looked at us with a hateful face.

Well, just keep chipping away at his defenses. With our combined attacks, we will eventually hit him with something that will kill him.

**(Chemiel's Pov)**

Tch, this brat is quite annoying. Skilled but annoying.

We've been battling for a very long time, and he is still coming at me. Still relentless as before.

The Red Dragon Emperor, quite a worthy opponent.

Still is a shame to put down such a powerful opponent.

I dodged his so-called "dragon shot", and maneuvered around him.

Hm, where did Rizevim and Gamaliel go?

Ah, was I so caught up in my own battle that I did not observe my surroundings?

I glared at my opponent, the Red Dragon Emperor and the Devil within.

It is useless fighting in here anymore.

I'm not sure what happened to Gamaliel, but without his limitless power battling the Great Red, there is no use being here.

I activated a magical circle as I launched another hail of Light spears at the Red Dragon Emperor, who dodged all of them.

I teleported myself back to the factory, and stumbled upon a battlefield.

I saw Rizevim, who was being rapidly punched in the face by his grandson while being frozen in place.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BULLSHIT!" His grandson said, punching his face into the ground.

Ah, so the fool finally is dead?

Indeed he is. I feel his aura fading away from existence.

That moronic son of Lucifer, bragging about his Transdimensional Clairvoyant Sphere.

I guess it wasn't as powerful as he claimed.

Whatever, he was a nuisance anyway.

I turned away from that scene, and started looking for Asheriel.

Let's escape this and live to fight another day.

"Asheriel! Asheriel!" I shouted out in the chaos, hoping that she would hear me.

No.

No!

I see…..her.

Azazel is holding her up.

A Light spear through her body.

She's dead!

NO!

Molechel, Gamaliel, Asheriel.

I am the only one left….

What is the point of continue living?

Yes. I understand now.

It is almost my time as well.

Might as well bring all the humans down with me!

Yes, it is all their fault.

They broke the family up.

I'll kill all of them!

I scanned the battlefield, looking for any remaining Dragons.

I see Azi Dahaka and the Yamata No Orochi remaining. Tch, only two of the Dragons survived?!

No matter, we can still do some damaged.

"Dragons! Come with me to the human world, and kill all the humans!"

The Evil Dragons turned and smiled at me.

"First stop, Kuoh, Japan! Kill all the humans that these Devils know!"

* * *

Hope you review this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. This is the second to last chapter, and the next chapter will feature Chemiel vs Issei. After finishing this fanfiction, I will work on my crossovers and The Chronicles of the Satan Civil War. I also have a future DxD project tentatively named The King of Purgatory. I hope you continue supporting my fanfics, all my loyal viewers.

For those of you who have a week off from school, enjoy your vacation and don't forget to comment.

Skylinemaster out.


	6. Fight for the end! Chemiel vs Issei

**Hello there fanfiction readers, Skylinemaster here with the final installment of An Angel's Apocalypse. Hope you enjoy it.**

**"Speech"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**(Chemiel's Pov)**

"So, this is the human world?!" I said as the magical circle I used disappeared.

I overlooked the city. The city in Japan that the humans call Kuoh.

These buildings, they arch towards the sky.

Don't the humans ever learn?!

The Tower of Babel, the pitiful attempt that the humans endeavored on to reach Father.

Such vanity, greed, pride.

I'll be happy to knock it down.

I created millions of Light spears which I sent crashing down to the pitiful city.

Crash! They all hit something! I see the smoke and fire as a result of the Light spears.

Yes, yes! The wails and lamentations of the humans is beautiful to my ears!

Die, pitiful humans, die!

"CHEMIEL!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me. I turned around and saw the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou again.

I smiled as he stared at me.

"Isn't it beautiful? Your species vanity, greed. All of it, comes tumbling down right here and now!" I said as I create millions of Light spears and sent them to parts of the city that aren't on fire.

"Stop what you are doing!" He shouted at me.

Ha! Like I'd listen to the likes of you.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ha, you see, I embrace death now. Now, that my brothers and sisters are dead, I'm the only one left. So, might as well take the filthy, arrogant humans along with me." I said, sending thousands of black destructive spheres at him.

He immediately dodged, and flew at me with great speed.

I smiled and turned my back on him, flying away from him as fast as I could.

I have the perfect idea of where to fight.

**(Yamata No Orochi's Pov)**

Ahhhhhhh, the human world. I haven't been here since, well forever.

I teleported where Chemiel instructed.

I look down at the city below me.

Such technology, I am unaware of what they are.

But it is unmistakable.

This is near the Kumano Nachi Taisha, the spot where that asshole Susanoo is.

"Susanoo!"

I shouted in anger, causing a quake in the ground below.

Ha, it is humorous to watch the humans scatter below me.

A storm cloud materialized in front of me.

After a flash of thunder, the bastard appeared from the cloud.

He is dressed exactly the way I remember him. The bastard still has the flaming red hair, and the blue coverings on his legs. Also, he still is not wearing a shirt, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

In his right hand, he holds the Spear of Hoderi. The spear that killed me!

I stared at his face, and he stared back at mine.

The bastard then smiled at me, causing me great anger.

"Ah, Yamata No Orochi, long time no see."

**(Susanoo's Pov)**

"Ah, Yamata No Orochi, long time no see. You are still exactly the way I remembered you." I said, staring at the brown snake that has eight heads and eight tails.

I'm surprised that the Yamata No Orochi caused all of this damage. I don't remember it being able to cause massive earthquakes around the world. The skies are bloody red, reminiscent of the scenery of our last battle.

"Youuuuuuuu killllled me!" It shouted at me.

I raised my eyebrows at its outburst.

"Ah, that I did. And your point is?"

I asked, not sure of what it means. I clearly killed it, what of it?

"I'm going to killllllllll youuu."

It yelled back at me with all eight of its heads, causing a deafening screech in my ears.

"Hmmm, so you are planning to destroy the world too?" I asked it as I gripped my silver spear, the spear that I won from Hoderi, lesser god of the seas.

"Nooooooo, that was the Devils work." It said as I shook my head in disbelief.

So that fool Rizevim actually tried to summon the Apocalyptic Beast? I'm all for the end of the world, but he could have had the decency to tell the gods that wanted it so we could have helped. Idiot tried to go at it alone I suppose.

"Well, that makes no difference. I'll kill you again, and this time, I'll make sure that nothing is left of you so you can't be revived." I said as the Yamata No Orochi charged up beams of energy in each one of its mouths.

Predictable. It tried this the last time we battled.

Each mouth holds a different power, unless something has changed since the last time.

Let's see. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, Lightning, Void!

I stared at the beast as it charged up its attacks, thinking about how I would kill it this time. I think I am going to destroy the body and then the heads this time.

I smiled as all eight balls of energy flew at me with great speed.

I swung my spear, slashing apart the Lighting and Void balls, while dodging everything else.

"Ninigi No Durama!" I said, absorbing the power of Lightning and Void balls with my spear.

"Yamata No Orochi, don't you ever learn? You tried that with me thousands of years ago. What makes you think it will work now?"

"Itttt willlll!" It hissed at me as it charged up spheres of Fire and Water energy.

It took in energy from the surroundings, and sent thousands of Fire and Water energy spheres at me.

I swung my spear, now radiating with Void energy, and cut up the Fire balls.

The Water balls got past my defense, and hit my body, but I just laughed.

"I'm the God of seas and storms! Do you think that would really work?" I asked the Yamata No Orochi, who just roared back.

I pointed the Spear of Hoderi that Yamata No Orochi's body.

"Inaba Ame!" I said, expelling all of the Lightning within the spear as a massive Lightning bolt. I aimed the Lightning bolt at the Yamata No Orochi, not caring which part of its body I hit.

The Yamata No Orochi saw the attack, and managed to dodge the Lightning bolt.

Ah, I'm too far out for my attacks to be effective. Time to get in close.

I rushed Yamata No Orochi as it hissed and launched thousands of smaller elemental attacks at me.

I grinned as I dodged all of them, absorbing the power of Void in my spear once again.

"Die!" I said, launching the spear into the stomach of the Yamata No Orochi, who roared out in pain.

"Marafuji no Kami!"

I uttered this words, creating lightning bolts which emerged from the sky, and rained down on the Yamata No Orochi.

The dragon roared back as in retreated due to pain. I then launched hundreds of water spears, laced with poison, at the Yamata No Orochi.

All of the spears hit, causing the Yamata No Orochi to crash violently to the shrine grounds. The Yamata No Orochi continued to moan in pain as I stepped on the earth near it.

I'll destroy this being once and for all.

I closed my eyes and raised my hands, before taking a deep breath.

"I cast upon you, the spell of my father, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the righteous and divine one, the spell that is to banish your body to the deepest corner of the world, and obliterate your soul so that not even the crows many partake in it…"

I started speaking of the spell my father, Izanagi, taught to me at an early age. The very spell I spoke was the very one my father used to destroy the soul of the demon Namahage. A glowing magical circle appeared underneath the Yamata No Orochi's body as I continued chanting.

"…And with this, may your soul never see the light of day again!" I shouted, thrusting my spear to the earth below me to finish the ritual.

The Yamata No Orochi's body turned into dust, and its soul in the form of a white orb, drifted to me before shooting up into space.

It is finally done. I've killed the Yamata No Orochi.

Again.

**(Azi Dahaka's Pov)**

Yeah! Die, die die!

This is so fun!

I've returned to my ancestral birthplace, the Dasht-e Kavir desert in Persia, although I've found the humans calling it Iran for some reason.

When I stumbled upon my birthplace, I found humans there and did what I love to do.

Kill humans and feast on their souls!

So far, I've managed to kill three hundred seventy five, and am set to kill hundreds more.

But, I need to deal with some, shall we say, unwanted guests.

I turn around and see that the Devils have followed me back to my home.

It is the Sitri girl and her peerage, as well as the Gremory girl and her peerage, minus the Nekomata that I, played with.

"Ah, ready for more?" I said as I turned to face them.

Woah!

One of them launched a thunderbolt at me, which I barely dodged.

Sheesh, talking about starting fast.

"Alright, let's play then!" I said, thinking of what magic to use against these Devils, who started to encircle me.

Ah, I thought of the perfect one.

Poison. I'll poison these annoying Devils to death.

I created a dense fog of poisonous gas around myself, hiding my presence from the Devils who surrounded me.

I then launched the cloud of gas in all directions at the Devils, and loved their sounds of despair.

"What is this mist?" I heard the Gremory heiress wail in despair.

"Poisonous gas! Everyone shield yourselves!" The Sitri heiress mentioned.

HAHAha its too late to save yourselves! Once you are exposed to my poisonous gas, you will die a painful death!

"Ah, all of you children will die! But before you do, please me with battle!" I said, launching myself at the nearest Devil, who has the aura of a werewolf.

The werewolf managed to dodge my charge, and then launched a firestorm at me.

Ah! A magical werewolf Devil mutt, how wonderful to kill!

Alright, I'll take some of your fire just to prove how powerless you are!

"Yes! Give me more!" I said as I noticed a being sprinting at me from the corner of my eye.

A scythe wielder! Yeah, that's not going to happen.

I may like receiving pain, but I would like to live a long life full of death and destruction, so getting hit by a scythe isn't on my list.

Slow!

I slowed down the area of time around the girl, making her move at very slow speeds.

"Burn Devil, burn!"

I said, launching Holy Flames at the Devil, who was burned to the bone at this.

"Bennia!"

"Bennia-san!"

Yes! Yes! Mourn the loss of your worthless comrade!

"Who is next?!" I roared, unhappy with my extremely weak opponents.

I was stabbed in the back by a sword, laughing as I felt the sword being retracted from my body.

Very good, you managed to land a hit on me, now die!

I turned around and saw a woman with a sword.

The Durandal.

Ha, your power pales in comparison with the previous wielder woman.

"Shatter!"

I said, remembering the spell of breaking weapons.

The woman broke in front of the woman, causing her to recoil in shock.

Great, now's the chance!

I used my two secondary heads to bite her. My left head missed, but my right head managed to bite off her left arm completely!

Your arm is delicious! Thanks for the offering.

I turned back around, to see a little girl with white hair standing in front of me, shivering.

"Y-you bite off Xenovia's arm!" The boy? shouted at me.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?!" I said, launching a hail of poison tipped arrows at the boy.

"This!"

The boy said as a tremendous amount of darkness radiated from the boy. I felt my very being being threatened by the darkness, but I just laughed.

"You think this tiny darkness will contain me? You shall die for your stupidity!" I said, launching a stream of poison water at the boy, who stood still.

The water was intercepted by darkness monsters, who took the brunt of the water. Many eyes soon appeared from the darkness, as I felt my reflexes being slowed down.

"Y-you're trying to freeze me?! Go to hell!" I screamed, breaking free of the eyes grip on my body. I charged up three balls of fire from each of my heads, and launched then at the boy.

"Mirror Alice!" I heard a woman say, appearing in front of the attack, a mirror in front of her.

If you want to get hit by the attack, so be it.

The mirror shattered, and the attack is coming back at me?!

Not happening!

I dodged the reflected attack, but then heard the Gremory heiress talk.

"Extinguished Star!"

She cried out as a tremendous amount of aura was released by her.

The attack that she used to blew half of Grendel's head off?

Alright, I'll take it and then brag to Grendel about how much better I took it.

The aura was compressed into a sphere which drifted towards me. I was attracted to it, and rushed into it.

It will probably just tickle me.

AH!

That hits the spot.

The sphere destroyed five of my wings, and charred a bit of my body.

I took it far better than that wimp Grendel did.

"Seriously?! That is your best attack?! Give me something stronger!"

I shouted, angry that this is the best that these Devils could do.

"Rias! Use your attack on Tsubaki!" I heard the Sitri heiress shout out. I saw the Sitri heiress and her Queen, who must be this Tsubaki, nod at each other.

"Alright Sona!" The Gremory heiress said as she chanted Extinguished Star again.

Alright, since they can't kill me, they're killing each other? Great, let the despair take over and kill each other!"

"Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki said as the Extinguished Star hit the mirror, causing it to shatter.

"Reflect!" I heard the Sitri heiress said as the attack reflected at me!

Alright, this might be it! One last time to play around before I kill all of these Devils.

The attack hit me head on.

UGH!

Crap!

Too strong!

I'm dying!

NOOOOO!

Screw this!

If I'm dying, I'll bring all of them down with me.

"Detonation Charge!" I said, uttering the suicide spell that will destroy everything around me. The Detonation Charge has a set up time of ten seconds.

I closed my eyes as I felt the aura disappear from my body.

It's been a good life as I counted down from ten.

**(Chemiel's Pov)**

"Stop running from me!" Issei shouted at me.

Who says I'm running stupid Devil?

"I have you right where I want you! I felt your aura, and I found the house with auras close enough to yours. That's your house, isn't it!? Your parents are there right?! They shall die!" I shouted as I sent one million Light spears into the six story house, destroying the house in a blaze of glory.

The house exploded and then I stared at Issei, who stared at me.

"Father, Mother!" Issei shouted at them in despair. Yes, yes! Take the suffering that I've felt and let it take over you!

"Y-you killed them!" He shouted at me in hatred.

"Yes I did! Now you know some of the pain I've felt! My family being broken up! You shall take some of that pain too!" I said, launching thousands of Light and Dark spears at him.

He dodged my attacks and then started chanting.

"I, who is about to awaken

Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high

Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness

I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon

And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Issei shouted as he rushed at me with an obscene amount of speed!

I barely dodged his attack, and launched thousands of spears at him!

[Star Sonic Booster!]

Where did he go?!

PUNCH!

Ugh! He hit me!

He is in front of me, throwing hundreds of punches at me!

Retreat!

I flew full speed away from him to get a breather from him.

He grabbed one of my wings and flung me onto the roof of a building.

Alright! You asked for it!

He rushed at me as I stood back up on the roof.

I created a wall of water, which I launched at him.

Once the water hit his armor, causing it be to corroded by a bit. I then followed it up with a strike of Holy Lightning, which hit and electrocuted him, stopping him in his tracks

"Yes, yes! How do you like my acidic holy water, holy lightning combination?!" I shouted at Issei, who is kneeling on his hands and feet on the roof.

"Die!" I said, rushing towards him and kicking him in the stomach.

"How…. Do…. You….Like…it?!" I shouted, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach as I heard him gasp for air. I saw him bleed out from his mouth, and I want to see more.

I kicked him in the face, knocking him onto his butt.

Yes! His face is full of fear right now.

I picked him up by his face, and lifted him up.

I started crushing his head, hearing his screams as music to my ears.

SHINK!

W-what is this?

I looked down, seeing a golden spear in my chest.

I dropped Issei, and started to turn to face whoever stabbed me.

The spear retracted, and I spun around.

It was a young male with black hair.

"Y-you dare stab me!" I said, preparing a Light spear to stab the man with as the male stabbed me again, this time in the shoulder.

Ugh!

"No, I will not die like this!" I shouted as the spear was retracted again.

I grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up. The man struggled but he managed to stab me again, this time in the upper chest.

I dropped the man, and knelt down, my body just simply didn't move.

"You were an able opponent. I wish I faced you on equal terms." He said as he readied his spear.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end. Me, killed by a human that I couldn't even sense. I suppose fate has a strange way of working.

**(Cao Cao's Pov)**

I did it. I just killed the Archangel Chemiel, the one that Indra told me of, by stabbing him in the face with my spear.

I stared at Issei, who is coughing out blood.

It is a shame that I have to do this to such a strong opponent.

"Issei, you were a good opponent. I wish I could have killed you purely on my own power, but I must do this for humanity. Goodbye." I said, pointing my spear at Issei before launching a beam of energy at Issei.

The beam obliterated Issei, killing him.

I stared down at both of the dead bodies, Chemiel and Issei.

The apocalypse was stopped by me. I'm the one who managed to kill Issei and Chemiel.

I'm the winner out of everything that has happened today.

I've finally killed him.

My life is complete now.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I did writing it. Hope you read my other DxD fanfics, The King of Purgatory and Chronicles of the Satan Civil War as they are much much better than this one.

Please review this work as I want to know what you felt about it, and have a nice day.

Until next time,

Skylinemaster out.


End file.
